


The Morning After

by KPopDreams



Series: Stay With Me [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPopDreams/pseuds/KPopDreams
Summary: So this is the last part of the series I wrote :) I mainly wrote it cause a friend of mine was disappointed there was no sex at the end of "Stay With Me" so here you go.





	

The past two months your mornings had all been the same. You woke up, reached for your boyfriend, remembered you had broken up and he wouldn’t be there and then you cried until you were able to compose yourself again. This morning was no different. You woke up, reached out for him and he wasn’t there. The tears had begun falling before you opened your eyes. When you did open them it took a moment for your brain to process your surroundings. Before you had fully realized where you were you heard a concerned voice coming from the other side of the room: „Oh my god (Y/N)! Why are you crying? Are you okay? Do you regret.. was this… was this a mistake?“ Jiyong’s voice became smaller and smaller till it was barely more than a whisper and he walked towards you with a tray in his hand. You quickly wiped away your tears and sat up, pulling your knees up to your chest. „No no it’s nothing, sorry I just… I woke up and you…“ you started but let your voice trail off. Jiyong put the tray down on the floor and quickly sat down on the bed, facing you. „I what princess? What is it?“ He lifted your face up so you would look at him and his eyes were looking for any sign of what you wanted to say. He looked so concerned you couldn’t help but laugh. He got even more confused at your sudden outburst but the concerned look on his face was replaced by an amused one. „And now you’re laughing at me? You confuse the hell out of me, that’s why I love you.“ You immediately stopped laughing and freed your face from his grip to look anywhere but his face. In a small whisper you told him: „You weren’t here when I woke up and for a second I thought we were still broken up and I mean… I guess we still are…“ The tears started falling again and after a while you looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes as well. „I fucked up so bad…“, he said quietly and quickly wiped your tears away with his thumb, „you have no idea how sorry I am… babe I… I love you… So much… I can’t believe I did this to you, I can’t believe I was this much of an asshole, I’m so sorry… I should have been here when you woke up, I’m so sorry, I woke up and you were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you up and I wanted to make you happy so I thought I’d make breakfast, I should have stayed, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t…“ You cut of his sentence by pulling his face close and kissing him. For a second he was so surprised he froze, but then he cupped your face with his hands and kissed you softly and slowly, putting all of his love and promises in that one kiss. After a while he separated your lips and kissed your forehead. „I will never ever leave you ever again I promise.“ He looked straight into your eyes now and asked: „Will you be my girlfriend again?“ You smiled and everything inside of you screamed yes, but you wanted to make him wait and work for it. „Mhm… I don’t know…“ you said and when you saw his eyes widen in shock you added: „How about first you tell me what you made for breakfast and then I’ll think about it some more?“ He laughed a relieved laugh and started reciting everything he had made for you: „Well first I thought eggs, cause I know how much you love eggs… then I couldn’t decide what kind so I made poached, sunny side up, scrambled and cooked. Afterwards I thought: oh god she also likes pancakes! So I made pancakes. And then I realized that maybe you’d want cereal and I… I still had some boxes of your favorite cereal around so I got that out… And well obviously I made toast… and I also made a fruit salad cause I know sometimes you like to just eat fruit for breakfast… and yeah well then I thought maybe you’d rather have a smoothie so I made that as well… and that’s really all of it, sorry if I forgot something“, he pointed at the tray behind him, „that’s just one of the trays, I actually have about 5 of them, I was going to get them, should I go get them now?“

Your mouth fell open and before you could even think about it you found yourself sitting on his lap, kissing him. „Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend again“, you said in between kisses and pulled his shirt over his head, „but right now I can’t think about breakfast.“ He gasped in surprise but happily let you take off his shirt. When your hands started roaming his body he let out a small moan against your lips. You could feel his length grow against you and he tried to reposition himself so you wouldn’t feel it anymore. „What are you doing?“ you mumbled. „I’m just… I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or pressured or anything“, he replied and you took his hands. „Yeah I really don’t feel pressured“, you said, putting one of his hands on your ass and the other on your waist in the process. When he still didn’t move them you started grinding your core against the outline of his dick showing on his sweatpants. He involuntarily grabbed your ass and when you started kissing his neck he finally got the memo that you wanted him and he should go along with it. He picked you up from his lap and laid you down on the bed, hovering over you. His hands were running up and down your body, trying to touch every inch of you. His lips were on yours again and your kisses were getting more demanding and heated by the second. One of your hands was in his hair, softly pulling at it every now and then, and your other hand slowly made its way to the waistband of his sweatpants. You played with the band for a while upon reaching it, until you decided it was time to speed things up and allowed your hand to wander into his sweatpants, stroking his dick over his briefs. He stopped kissing you and let out a moan that was so loud, it sounded as if he had been holding it in for a long time. He buried his face in your neck and started biting it softly. In between bites he whispered: „You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to touch me again oh god“, into your ear. „Ji… fuck… I’m so wet“, you told him and sped up your hand movements. He started kissing you again and let his hand find its way under your shirt. He started massaging your breast over your bra until he was fed up and said: „Aw fuck this you need to get out of these clothes like right now!“ He broke lose from you and pulled you up into a sitting position, taking off your shirt in the process, while still straddling you. Once your shirt was off his lips crashed back onto yours. „I love you so much, you have no idea how much I love you“, he said, your hands now in his hair and on his back respectively, pulling him closer to you. You let yourself fall back on your back, pulling him down with you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling his member pulsate close to your core now. „I love you too Ji“, you said into his ear before softly biting his earlobe and working your way down his neck. He pushed his hips into you, both of you damning the fabric separating you. „I want you now“, you let him know and looked at him, his eyes dark with lust, but a frown appearing on his forehead. „No… we gotta do this absolutely right. This is make up sex. This is my apology to you. Well… one of many… but this has gotta be perfect“, he said thoughtfully, before kissing you again, first your mouth, then your neck, then further down. When he reached your bra he stopped and opened it with one swift move, sliding it down your shoulders and throwing it off the bed. He looked at your chest for a while, admiring the view, prompting you to blush and hide your breasts. He immediately pinned your hands over your head and said: „Don’t you dare. I missed these two so much.“ He winked at you and started kissing your right boob, sucking at your already hard nipple, while massaging the left one with his hand. You arched your back and let out a soft moan. This guy was able to make you fall apart just by playing with your breasts for a while. Apparently that wasn’t the plan though and he quickly moved on, leaving butterfly kisses on you tummy before reaching your lower half and getting rid of the sweatpants you were still wearing. He lost no time and pulled your panties down and threw them on your sweatpants. He was staring at your exposed core, wet and ready for him and he licked his lips. „God I missed you“, he stated, looking at your face, before bringing his face down and starting to eat you out. Two of his fingers immediately slipped into you and he started pumping in and out of you without giving you time to adjust while his tongue hungrily licked up and down your folds before moving to your clit and starting to circle around it. You arched your back in response and grabbed and pulled at his hair. You could feel him moan against you, the soft vibrations increasing your pleasure. Your hands stayed in his hair and after a while you were reduced to a shaking mess, moaning his name when you finally came. You pulled at his hair, signaling him to come back up to you and he happily complied. He licked his lips before kissing you and you could taste yourself when your tongue met his. His hard member was pressing against your entrance through his sweatpants and you moved to take them off for him, leaving him in nothing but his briefs. You pulled him close to you again and whispered into his ear: „I swear to god I need you inside of me right now or I’m going to go crazy. I need you so much closer.“ He bit his lip and took of his briefs. You looked down at his dick, finally free from his constraints and a small smile formed on your face. In a matter of seconds he was on top of you again, lining himself up, already teasing you. You tried to pull him closer so you could finally feel him but he stopped and stared into your eyes. He cupped your face with his hands and kissed you slowly and softly. „I love you“, he mumbled against your lips. „I love you, too, Ji“, you replied and he pulled away from you, held your gaze and finally entered you. You closed your eyes and let your head fall back at the familiar feeling of him inside of you. He started kissing your neck and moving slowly. You were surprised by the slow pace and after a while you asked: „Jiyong… what are you doing?“ He looked at you, puzzled and stopped moving. „What do you mean? I’m making love to you…“. You couldn’t help but break into laughter and his eyes widened. „Are you laughing at me??“ he asked and you did your best to catch your breath to reply: „No. I mean yes, but not really. It’s sweet that you wanna take it slow and make it up to me and I love you, but… Jiyong…“ He nodded and you pulled his head down so you could whisper in his ear: „I really want you to fuck me. Like… really really fuck me.“ He let out a soft growl and when you let go of his head and looked into his eyes again you knew your boyfriend was back to his old self. Before he could act you had a better idea though and quickly pushed him away and down on the mattress, you taking control and getting on top of him. „You missed your chance“, you said and the puzzled look was back on his face, „if you won’t give it to me, I will take what I need.“ His hands grabbed your waist and you lowered yourself onto his dick. You started moving and picked up the pace quickly. You threw your head back and let out a moan as his hands held you in place. You had established your rhythm now and he was thrusting to meet you and his thumb started rubbing circles on your clit making you scream with pleasure. „FUCK“, you exclaimed loudly and opened your eyes to look at him. „God you’re beautiful“, Jiyong said and it was enough to push you over the edge. As you rode out your orgasm he wrapped his arm around you and got up in a sitting position, passionately kissing you. One of your hands moved to his hair while the other rested on his chest. You didn’t slow down your movements and after a few seconds your boyfriend came inside of you, biting down on your lip softly as he did. He buried his face in the crook of your neck for a while and held you, before he looked up at you and kissed you once more.

„I love you“, you said. He carefully lifted you off of him and laid you down on the bed. „I love you, too (Y/N)“, he whispered and caressed your face with one hand and asked: „now let’s shower?“ You nodded and added: „And then can we please have all the breakfast you promised me, I’m starving.“ He laughed and nodded.


End file.
